ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons/The Dreamtoons Show (2014 TV series)
The Dreamtoons Show is an American animated series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television, Nelvana and Titmouse, Inc. The series is based on the Dreamtoons characters and also serves as a reboot to the long-running TV series of the same name, and is developed and executive produced by Vincent Waller, Stephen Hillenburg (until his death in 2018), Doug Langdale, James Sugrue and Bill Kopp. TBD TBD The Dreamtoons Show was released in Netflix on TBD 2014, and on Universal Kids on TBD 2017. Plot TBD Original segments * *''The A.N.I.M.A.L.S. Files'' - a uploaded version of Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., focusing on more A.N.I.M.A.L.S. agents besides the Penguins. *''Tex and Avery'' - The misadventures of two squirrels who cause havoc at anywhere. *''Joe Pig and Julie Pig'' - TBD * *''Dreamtoons Kids'' - a series of episodes involving Brainy, Timid and Yummy, Pinkie, Rose and Ginger, Goldy Locks, the Goat Kids, Billy Bill, Kitty & Kat, Red Riding Hood, Emiko Pryce, Quacky and Junior Bear in crazy misadventures. This is usually a half-hour episode instead of being part of a 10-short format episode. * * * *''Bluehilda'' - The segment follows the adventures of the title character, a blue-skinned child witch. Most shorts usually begin with an opening sequence with a narrator telling about how a cult of cows revives infamous witches known as "Boohildas" as part of an resurrection ritual, but one of the cows accidentally substituted a blueberry to the resurrection (the successful conclusion of the ritual required a Boohilda's wart), creating Bluehilda. The opening scene is revealed to be seen by the cow and the cult's leader (who turns to be the narrator himself) on TV before cutting to the short. * * * Characters Main characters *'Joey Kangaroo' (voiced by Gregg Berger) - TBD *'Wallabee' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Brainy, Timid and Yummy' (voiced by Russi Taylor until 2019, and by Tress MacNeille since then) - TBD *'Li'l Mule' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Five Funny Foxes' - TBD; consisting of: **'Gary' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD **'Vixen' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD **'Bushy' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD **'Lully' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD **'Yup-Yup' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Goldy Locks' (voiced by Amy Poehler) - TBD *'The Goat Kids' - TBD; consisting of: **'Slimmy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Shy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Girly Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Toughly Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Happy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Clumsy Goat Kid' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Baby Goat Kid' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Matthew Dog and Eugene Cat' (voiced by Tom Kenny and Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse' (voiced by TBD and TBD) - TBD *'Quacky' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Waldo Walrus' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD. *'Red Riding Hood' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - TBD. She is also Goldy Locks' best friend and the main victim of Goldy's unintentionally life-threatening misadventures. *'Fauntleroy Fox' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD *'Crawford Crow' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Billy Bill' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Mr. Bill' (voiced by Hank Azaria) - TBD *'Tattle-Tale' (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Alex and Marty' (voiced by Wally Wingert and Phil LaMarr) - TBD *'The Wacky Ducks' - TBD; consisting of: **'Planky Duck' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Sherri Duck' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD **'Artie Duck' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Darby Duck' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Flippity' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Flop' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - TBD *'Sam' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Flamey Dragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Peter' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a short-tempered black Labrador Retriever who tries to get rid of Cat, but he always fails at the end. *'Cat' (voiced by Billy West) - a screwball tabby cat who causes mischief and always outsmarts Peter and/or other characters, usually being the one to provoke them in the first place. *'Pookey' (voiced by Troy Baker) - a human-sized sparrow who is Peter's bird enemy and Cat's bodyguard. *'King Julien' (voiced by Danny Jacobs) - TBD *'Maurice' (vocied by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD *'Mort' (voiced by Andy Richter) - TBD *'Miss Bow Wow and Mr. Mittens' (voiced by Tress MacNeille and Drake Bell) - TBD *'The Itch Family' - TBD; consisting of: **'Mr. Itch' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - **'Ms. Fluffy' (voiced by Rachael MacFarlane) - **'Sneezer' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - **'Karen' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - **'Dinky' (voiced by Candi Milo) - *'Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse' (voiced by Debi Derryberry) - TBD *'The Penguins' - TBD; consisting of: **'Skipper' (voiced by Tom McGrath) - TBD **'Kovaski' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD **'Private' (voiced by James Patrick Stuart) - TBD **'Rico' (vocals by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'The Pussypuss Siblings' - TBD; consisting of: **'Kitty and Kat Pussypuss' (voiced by Grey DeLisle and Candi Milo) - TBD ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *'Jack and Bill Bear' (voiced by Billy West and Eric Bauza) - TBD *'Mr. Birdy' (voiced by Rowan Atkinson) - TBD *'Cool Cow' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Deer Family' - consisting of: **'Darrell Deer' (voiced by Daran Norris) - TBD **'Diane Deer' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD **'Danny Deer' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD **'Dorothy Deer' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Dashing Dog' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane) - TBD *'Gerald and Clarie' (voiced by Seth Green and Tara Strong) - TBD *'Sam the Crow' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'April, May and June' (voiced by Nika Futterman, Liliana Mumy and Frank Welker) - TBD *'Cedric Snide and Arthur Snout' (both voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Mr. Windsor' (voiced by Seth Green) - TBD *'Dr. Newton' (voiced by Billy West) - TBD *'Miss Staedtler' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Nigel Thwaites' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Alfie Brunell' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Richard Collins' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'William, Rosie and Junior Bear' (voiced by Doug Lawrence, Jessica DiCicco and Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Baxter Pryce' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Catherine Pryce' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Emiko Harumi "Emmy" Pryce' (voiced by Candi Milo) - TBD *'Murphy' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'The Golden Wonder' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Biscuit Dog' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke) - TBD *'Bosko and Honey' (voiced by Frank Welker and Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Foxy and Roxy' (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Tara Strong) - TBD *'Tommy Toucan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Sassy Snake' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Crazy Clown' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD *'Bunny Rabbit' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Quick Brown Fox and Rapid Rabbit' (vocals by Frank Welker) - TBD *'Bunny and Claude' (voiced by Kath Soucie and Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Little Amanda' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Wolfen Wolf' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson) - TBD * * * * * * * * * * Original characters *'Pinkie, Rose and Ginger' (voiced by Russi Taylor until 2019, and by Tress MacNeille since then) - TBD *'Tex and Avery' (voiced by Tom Kenny and Grey DeLisle) - TBD *'Harry Lion and Grouch Weasel' (voiced by Eric Bauza and Gilbert Gottfried) - a dimwitted mountain lion and a short-tempered weasel who are Wolfen's henchmen. * *'Joe Pig and Julie Pig' (voiced by Seth MacFarlane and Jessica DiCicco) - TBD *'Bluehilda' (voiced by James Sugrue in one episode, and by Janyse Jaud in later episodes) - a young female blue Bloohilda witch who, unlike the typical witch stereotypes, she is good-natured and wants to make good anywhere. She first debuted in the short "The Dinner Hunt" in season 4 (2017). *'Francis' (vocals by James Sugrue) - Bluehilda's pet frog-alike flying monster. *'Boris' (voiced by James Sugrue) - A boar-alike housekeeping bultler who takes good care of Bluehilda. * * *'Jaspers' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Goldy Locks' pet Jamaican-accented Siamese cat and victim of his friend's unintentionally harmful tokens of kindness. * * * * * * * * * * * * * Recurring characters *'Constance' (voiced by Mila Kunis) - TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Original characters * * * * * * *. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'The UnBearables', a trio of witch hunters who frecuently attempts to either hurt Bluehilda or antagonize King Julien. The group consists of Looba (voiced by Grant Moninger), the leader of the UnBearables, resembles as a grizzly bear; Apanda (voiced by James Sugrue), the only female of the UnBearables, resembles as a panda; and Slushy (voiced by James Sugrue), the shortest of the UnBearables, resembles as a polar bear. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *'The Bluebird' - a silent bluebird who makes a cameo in most episodes and serves as an antagonist in some. * * Production Writing TBD Voices TBD Animation TBD Music The series' soundtrack is composed by veteran composer Walter Murphy, better known by his work on Family Guy and American Dad!, who also composed the soundtrack for the Larry Doyle-produced Looney Tunes shorts and most modern Dreamtoons shorts, and by Ron Jones, who works with Murphy in the above mentioned shows, being also known by his work in DuckTales and Star Trek: The Next Generation, being strongly influenced by TBD, TBD and TBD's work for the classic shorts. Episodes See List of The Dreamtoons Show episodes. Critical response The show has received critical acclaim, being mainly praised for its animation, humor, writing, voice cast and soundtrack. TBD Accolades Nominations Broadcast history USA airings * Netflix (2014-present) * Kawaii Box (2015-present) * Universal Kids (2018-present) International airings Web spinoffs The show's success led to three web spinoffs that appear in YouTube on DreamWorksTV, Dreamtoons Channel and the Dreamtoons official website. ''Joey and Wallabee at the Movies In this series, Joey and Wallabee go in a date at a movie theater, but either Cat, Crawford Crow, Crazy Mouse, Sam the Crow, King Julien, the Wacky Ducks or Bluehilda are usually also there, constantly annoying them. Most shorts in this series are also seen in Cinemark and Hoyts theaters as policy trailers. Goldy and Jaspers' Reviews Goldy Locks and her pet Jaspers review several films and TV shows (from either DreamWorks or other companies), with Goldy reacting positively about the film/show, while Jaspers only tells negative thought about the film/show and pointing out various flaws. 'Chef Joey Kitchen' A puppetry video series featuring Joey Kangaroo, giving viewer tips to cook various recipes. Merchandise TBD Online games ''See List of The Dreamtoons Show online games. Reception Critical reception TBD Ratings TBD Awards and nominations Distribution * Netflix Streaming Service (2014-present) * NBCUniversal Television Distribution (2017-present) Home media * Shout Factory! (2014-2016) * Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2017-present) Trivia * * * * * *In the Netflix version and the Kawaii Box airings, most episodes usually consist in ten 12-minute shorts, while several other episodes would consist of a half-hour that would last for a whole skit. When the series is aired on Universal Kids and other TV networks since 2017, episodes are reduced into TV shows' typical 3-short formula due to the long duration. * *First-time animator James Sugrue joined the show as a director and writer in 2015 and became into one of the developers and showrunners in 2017, creating the characters Bluehilda, TBD, TBD and TBD in that same year. * * * * Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Animation Television Category:TV Series Category:2014